


Acrostic

by HerNoseStuckInABook



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNoseStuckInABook/pseuds/HerNoseStuckInABook
Summary: John and Kayleigh’s Romance in rhyme .
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond, Kayleigh Kitson/John Redmond
Comments: 30
Kudos: 28





	1. “Anniversary”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little fun and different , an idea inspired by the lovely Assypiff . A series of Carshare Poetry.
> 
> As today marks five years since the show first aired it seemed only fitting to use this word first . 
> 
> “Anniversary”

Another year since their journey began a romantic night in was John and Kayleigh’s plan.  
Neither one of them cared for what was beyond their front door.  
No , they didn’t need anyone one else anymore.  
In their five years together their feelings lay bare.  
Various melodies of music now filling the air.  
Each taking a seat at the kitchen table John saying he loved her (for now he was able)  
Reaching across to take hold of his hand, there was no need for words to make Kayleigh understand.  
Sparks had flown since he first stood at her door she knew now that he had loved her and it showed more and more.  
As they moved to the sofa and John held her close, they playfully debated who loved who the most.  
Reminiscing about all the fun in their past they couldn’t believe it had gone by so fast.  
Years they had spent ( exactly five ) together and the pair of them just knew it would only get better .


	2. “Wedding”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wedding”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mrs_Leslie_Knope , I hope you like it x

White and glistening came a flurry of snow amongst whispered conversation from each filled row.  
Elegant and smiling as the doors opened wide came two flower girls, three bridesmaids and one beaming bride.  
Daring to turn he caught sight of his love an angel in white sent to him from above.  
Drawing her closer as she reached his side he whispered tearfully “You make such a beautiful bride”  
In that moment they felt it was just those two and they both shared their vows every word honest and true.  
Not a dry eye could be found as they walked back down the aisle for each guest had awaited this day for a while.  
Glad finally to see them start the rest of their life as Husband John Redmond and Kayleigh his wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments on my previous poem your thoughts and opinions are always greatly appreciated .


	3. "Dance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Dance “
> 
> ( Set after the Finale - John is ready to go public )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Susan , I hope you like it x

Daringly standing and taking hold of her hand he smiles at her gently and pulls her to stand.  
A look of surprise paints her face as he spins her around with an elegant grace  
Now with one hand in hers and one on her hip he holds her closely and goes into a dip.  
Carefully bringing her head to his shoulder, as the music goes on John only gets bolder.  
Everyone gasps as his head lowers down and places a kiss to the top of her crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again .


	4. “Concert”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Concert”
> 
> \- Kayleigh is going to her first compendium gig .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Laura , hope you like it x

Car and van packed with stetson and kit, Kayleigh was now dressed in her third outfit.  
Oh, you’ve finally decided on something to ware?  
No, Johnathan, I’m going to the concert arse bare.  
Can’t see him complaining, Jim said with a wink. John looked at the ground and his cheeks grew pink.  
Everybody in! he called soon after both Kayleigh and Jim smirked trying to hide their laughter.  
Reaching for the door kayleigh ducked inside, her excitement for the day now unable to hide.  
The sun shone down as they set off for the fete and John just prayed she hadn’t made them all late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all of your lovely comments .


	5. "Summer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Summer" 
> 
> The winning word of my latest Poem Poll .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your word suggestion Susan - Hope you like it x

Sun streaming down as they walked hand in hand, she smiled at him warmly as their feet met the sand.  
Under kites flying high in the sky above, walking further down the beach they had never felt so in love.  
Music softly drifting over from the promenade band John had never believed that life could be quite so grand.  
Merely a year it had been since she had entered his life but John knew for certain he had to make Kayleigh his wife.  
Engagement ring ready he put an end to their stroll under the pretense the long walk was now taking its toll.  
Reaching into his pocket he slowly knelt to the ground and Kayleigh's fairytale ending was finally found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading and your lovely comments they really are very much appreciated.


	6. “Rescue”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rescue “ 
> 
> ( Based on S2E4 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sally for another great word suggestion , I hope you like it x

Ringing his phone she had no other choice the Johnson’s were away and she’d tried Fred and Joyce.  
Explaining the fact she was stuck inside his response was instant “where's your key?” He replied.  
Sighing she was glad when finally he was approached her the door at least she wasn’t dealing with this by herself anymore.  
Cat flaps and hairpins and talks of Dynamo it seemed that there was only one way they could go.  
Under her jacket, she could feel his hands pull but she wouldn’t budge through the window the gap seemed too full.  
Eating bacon butties to get over his shock poor John ends up paying for a brand new lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always .


	7. “Fly”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lovely Laura - I hope you like it

Falling in love was easy she'd done it all before had her heart broken a million times and stomped into the floor.  
Loving him was harder and truly painful at times never knowing just how he felt only confusing riddles and rhymes.  
Yet now and then he would look at her, a special glint in his eye it would make her heart flutter wi and she swore she could fly.


	8. “Friendship”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Friendship” 
> 
> Are John and Kayleigh together ? , Everyone at the store wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Victoria - I hope you like it .

Fabrications and rumours had flown around the store, most had their suspicions but none knew for sure.   
Retellings and gossip of what they had seen of their arrivals, departures and the time In-between.   
Inquisitive they grew about Kayleigh and John convinced that there was more to them than the pair had let on.   
Everyone watched them with eagle eyes, Diane between clothes rails, Elsie over pork pies.  
Neither had confirmed or denied they were more yet months later John and Kayleigh were still the talk of the store.  
Driving extra miles so they could continue to share, the matching costumes, the laughter all the signs were right there!  
Still, friendship they said was all that they shared perhaps they were just in Denali about how much they cared?  
Hearsay around them had continued to flow, people had to find out, they couldn’t let it go.  
Interrogated daily they wondered when it would end, then each began to realise that they may be more than just friends.  
Perhaps they were wrong and their feelings would fall flat, but even your best friend didn’t look at you like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your lovely comments they are very much appreciated .


	9. “Music”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Music”
> 
> \- Set during the finale.

Melodies and lyrics filling her ears   
Understanding dawning, washing away all her fears.  
Sitting alone on the number five bus, her hope returning that they could become “Us”  
In his words, He explained to her just how he felt and as tears left her eyes she felt her heart melt.  
Could this be the start of her dream come true? They cared for each other and finally, both of them knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading .


	10. "Film"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Film" 
> 
> \- John and Kayleigh watch a film

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sally - I hope you like it .

Four times they had watched it and it was still just as bad, but Kayleigh had insisted despite all the other films that he had.  
Investigating Netflix and Amazon Prime she would always pick the same one, every single time.  
Looking through his DVDs she would shake her head umming and aahing at each suggestion he's said.   
Many times he tried swaying her with bribes and romancing but they always ended up with favourite dirty dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading.


	11. “ice cream”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ice cream “ 
> 
> It’s the hottest day of the year and John and Kayleigh are stuck in traffic .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Susan - I hope you like it x

It was the hottest day of the year so far and John and Kayleigh we’re stuck in the car.   
Conditioning on and the windows wide the traffic wasn’t moving there was nowhere to hide.  
Everyone seemed to be on a day out they would be here for a while of that John had no doubt.  
Casting a glance to his passenger seat it was clear Kayleigh was struggling just as much with the heat.  
Resting her head in the middle her palm John reached over and stroked her arm.   
Eyes squinting at each other in the afternoon rays it felt like they had been sat there for days.  
At last, the traffic started moving it seemed like a dream they were thinking of home and those tubs of ice cream   
Mint or strawberry, raspberry ripple forget the one scoop they’d make it a triple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always


	12. “ Apple”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apple” 
> 
> Kayleigh once again finds herself covering fruit and veg .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the word suggestion Laura

All the departments to cover of course fruit and veg, filling up the apples she was seriously on edge.  
Parsnips and turnips they both looked the same   
Pumpkins or peppers she knew he’d complain   
Lemons and leaks, mango and melon price them up wrong it was bloody armageddon.  
Elderberry, endive what were they? She’d be glad when Gail returned the next day.


	13. “Hat”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hat” 
> 
> \- based on S2E3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the word suggestion Laura

He have never in his life skived a day off work but she had seemed so pleased and her smile made him smirk.  
At least he had this makeshift disguise , no one would ever find out he had been involved in these lies.  
The entry fee paid and the engine back on he thought Kayleigh was right , what on earth could go wrong .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	14. “Birthday”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Birthday”
> 
> It’s John’s birthday and Kayleigh tries something new .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sally suggestion , hope you like it .

Burnt hand and flapping in a fog of smoke , she opened the window and tried not to choke.  
In the doorway John stood trying not to laugh at the scene as she grabbed a tea towel and wiped her face clean.  
Remains of ingredients scattered the side but despite all the chaos his heart swelled with pride.  
This woman before him surprised him each day and he watched as she crouched down and pulled out a tray.  
His birthday had arrived , he’d not long been awake when he’d found Kayleigh in the kitchen trying to make him a cake.  
Dumping it in the dustbin he watched as she sighed his heart dropping as she suddenly flopped against the counter and cried.  
All he could do was let her know he was there and pulling her close smiled , reassuring her that he really didn’t care.  
Yes the kitchen was smokey , they had no cake at all but she had tried and for that she had made him feel ten foot tall.


	15. “Chinese”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chinese” 
> 
> Kayleigh goes round to John’s for that Chinese.

Car pulling up onto his drive , he turned off the engine and counted to five.   
He had never expected this to happen so soon but she followed him out into the light of the moon.  
Inside they made their way down the hall passed pictures of of his Nanna , Ben , Sophie and Paul.   
Now in the kitchen he sat the bag down , it’s contents curtesy of the best Chinese place in town.  
Emptying it out onto his plate she did the same and they talked as they ate.  
So natural it seemed for her to be in his home , it made a nice change from his evenings alone.  
Empty plates and she was soon on her way but a curry is arranged for the very next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	16. “Singing”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Singing” 
> 
> John isn’t good with words , but he is good with lyrics.

She had left his car with a slam of the door and in that moment he knew he couldn’t be scared anymore.  
In the dark of the night he sat and he wrote all the things he didn’t tell her , a lump in his throat.  
Never had he been the best at showing emotion but he hoped that his music would express his devotion.  
Going over the way her eyes filled with tears he recorded his lyrics and pushed away all his fears.  
In the words he sang what was there in his heart how he had a long way to go but he had at least made a start.  
Now he hoped she could hear his “ I love you” in rhyme and understand all he needed was a little bit of time.  
Giving the package to Steve all he could do now was wait and hope he hadn’t made his declaration to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	17. "Memories"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Memories"
> 
> Kayleigh has just moved in .

Mandy had just left and they now sat alone, their first night together in their shared home.  
Early evening approaching, all her stuff put away both of them happy that she was now set to stay.  
Months they had spent together but living apart, each one of them hating when the other would depart.  
Only John had now asked her and she had finally moved in, the rest of their life was about to begin.  
Relishing the moment and the step they had made she waited for him to panic, but he remained unafraid.  
Instead, he just smiled and squeezed her hand tight and she was reassured that their future was going to be bright.  
Even though they had stories and memories of their past they knew in this house they would make new ones and fast.   
So now in the house that they now could call there's they silently stood from the sofa and headed for the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	18. “Monkey”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Monkey” 
> 
> Set during S2E3

Marching over he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the car , she watched him for a second or two but without her he didn’t get far .  
Only this was clearly a two man job and even then it was a struggle with clawing hands and biting teeth and a long tail for them to jungle .  
Now finally with all three of them inside and buckled in they looked at each other breathless , scratches on their skin .   
Knowing they had to take it back they had wondered what to do , they’d rang the park , drove it around and got covered in piss to!   
Eventually the police arrived and their ordeal was finally over , it was time to take his buddy home and his cuts stung as he drove her.   
Yet he had to admit that despite it all he had found their day quite pleasing , he wouldn’t tell her not just yet but maybe life was for squeezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	19. “Moving”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Moving”
> 
> John and Kayleigh are moving forward in their relationship.

Many months she had waited but now they were finally here, his fingers linked with hers as he whispered those three words into her ear.  
Only she had never thought it would actually happen, it had mainly been just a dream but then his lips landed softly on hers and she felt her insides scream.  
Very casually his hands let go of hers and were placed against her hips, pulling her gently forward as she savoured the feel of his lips.  
Instantly melting she held him close and shivered at his touch, so happy that she could finally do this with the man she loved so much.  
Now both breathless and needing air they reluctantly pulled away Kayleigh giggling to herself for ever believing he was gay.  
Gazing into each other’s eyes they began to kiss once more both of them now long forgotten all about his broken door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s John and Kayleigh’s first Christmas

Closing his eyes tight he knew she’d be awake and he tried not to smirk as she gave his shoulder a shake.  
Hearing his name whispered again in the early morning light he rolled over, opened them and smiled at the sight.  
Radiating excitement, her hair all askew Kayleigh was beaming and off the covers flew.  
In seconds she was up and pulling him to the door and he couldn’t help but laugh for anyone would think she was four.  
Stumbling after her as she ran down the stairs it was the first Christmas together in the house they called theirs.  
The door to the living room open and wide he heard her squeal happily as they both stepped inside.  
Matching stockings hanging up by the fire, she’d been guessing for weeks just what he would buy her but  
Although the stack of presents was piled high it was John she suddenly clung to as she let out a sigh.  
So long she had waited for her life to get here, each of their hearts full of love and of Christmas cheer 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading , I hope you enjoyed


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “carshare” - A summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are my last poem Thank you for reading my ramblings and rhymes from chapter 1-21 ( see what I did there 😉 ) funnily enough this was actually the first poem I wrote . I hope you enjoy !

Car parked up the colour of red , soon songs full of joy would fill all of our heads .  
A car share scheme to save on car park spaces , both John and Kayleigh now sat in their rightful places .  
Remember that he was covered in piss we’d soon all pray for the day they would kiss .  
Stink Ray and Smurfette would soon share their car , we were all completely hooked on this story so far .  
Hellos and goodbyes each day and each night .  
At red light spells danger our hearts would take flight .  
Riddles instead of confessions of love , Kayleigh leaving the car would give Johnathan that shove .  
Escaping to a world of black and white , carshare buddy would finally make it all turn out right .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little rhyme , I hope you enjoyed . 
> 
> If you have any words you would like me to turn into Jayleigh poems please feel free to leave them in the comments .


End file.
